


Casual Affair

by TheWalkingBread



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blowjobs, Court, Divorce, F/M, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Stripper Bucky, Teasing, Tony and Natasha are Steves children, Trials, handjobs, inspired by songs I like, plotwithporn, stripling, thor is also a stripper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingBread/pseuds/TheWalkingBread
Summary: Steve Rogers has been obsessed with a certain stripper for weeks. What happens when he finally gets to spend a night with him will change his world forever.





	Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> The song Bucky is stripping to is Casual Affair by Panoc! At the Disco. I listened to it about a billion times while writing this.
> 
>    
> I cannot for the life of me get the stupid formatting to work, it won't indent my paragraphs no matter what I do if you know what I'm doing wrong or can help comment okay lol. Sorry that the formatting is shitty.
> 
> Sorry if it sucks.

The room reeked of stale beer and sweat and it was unusually packed for a Thursday evening. The Hydra House was the best gay strip club for miles, but even then it was usually slow during the week. Bar staff were rushing to fill cups as guests eager to spend cash gravitated toward the main stage. It was a scummy place but the dancers were unlike any other I'd ever seen.  


  The table I sat at every week was always sticky with only God knows what, but it was out of the way and cast in darkness. I doubted anyone I knew would ever show their face in this kind of place. They were the snobby, pinkies up type, however I wasn't going to take any chances. I'd never hear the end of it, anyway the anonymity was a plus.  


So why was I in that scummy bar every week? A sexy brunette with a body to kill for. He only danced late on Thursday nights, though I don't know why; Not many people came so far out of the way in the middle of the week and with the way he danced would have made him a millionaire.  


     I didn't know his name, or his real name at least, but it didn't matter. His body was enough for me. I knew his long, dark hair that fell perfectly over his muscular shoulders, the perfect curve of his back and his strong arms. His thick thighs and tight round ass were ingrained in my mind. That's why I went to The Hydra House every Thursday night.  


I ordered a beer as I waited for my dancer to appear, absently watching the big blonde guy on the main stage. He was ripped, almost too much, with big arms and a beefy torso. A pair of tight green hot shorts hugged his hips and ass, leaving little to the imagination. The blonde was definitely packing. He had a black and gold feather boa around his neck that he used effectively in his routine. It was a fun show but not what I went there for.  


I sighed and checked my watch, just after 1:30 am. The club would be closing soon and he still hadn't danced. The blonde god bopped around the stage to a catchy pop tune, earning cheers from the crowd. He was definitely a fan favorite here.  


I was starting to lose hope that my dancer would come when the song faded and the man in the green shorts left the stage to a cheering crowd. The lights dimmed and I knew it was time. My heart started to race with anticipation as the announcer's nasally voice came over the loud speaker.  


     "Give it up for the God of Thunder gentlemen!" He said.  "Or, if you're not into clapping, an assortment of cash dollars iiiiiiss acceptable, am I right Thor?" He laughed at his own joke. No one else did. He cleared his throat and continued seamlessly.  


     "Up next is our very own seductress." A buzz spread throughout the crowd, no doubt they were all here for the same reason I was. I could feel the excitement in the stale air. "That's right fellas, let's give a nice, warm, money-filled welcome to our very own Winter Snow!"  


     The crowd cheered at the introduction, but went dead silent as the music started to play. My dancer sauntered out center stage accompanied by a sultry song. His hips swayed just right with the beat and his luscious lips curled up into sinful smile.  


     My mouth ran dry at the sight of him strutting into the spotlight. The brunette's hair was pulled half up in a short pony tail with the rest of it splayed out over his neck and shoulders. A thin white tank top was all that was between the crowd and his toned chest, and a pair of hot pink booty shorts hugged his thick thighs perfectly.  


     I let my eyes travel his delicious body head to toe, absorbing him in full. Soft tanned skin sparkled in the dim club lighting and with the first lyric Winter moved, dropping forward and flipping his long locks at us. He pulled the hair tie out, shaking his restrained hair loose before straightening up.  


     A flirtatious smile played on his soft lips as his hands traveled up his thighs, framed his groin for a breathless second and then up his stomach, lifting the light fabric up just slightly. That brief peak of skin drove me near insane.  


     The dancer turned in a slow circle, shaking his round ass at us. My eyes were glued to it, the movement of those curvaceous hips rolling in slow, easy motions mesmerized me. He flipped his hair over his shoulder and gave us a sly smile while long fingers danced at the hem of his shirt. Excitement rippled through the waiting crowd. More than a few patrons began tossing bills onto the stage. Delighted, our entertainment spun back to face us, pulling the tank top up and over his head as he did so.  


The light clung to the beautiful body before me, making it seem almost immaculate. The response of the mass was immediate. Whistling and cheering filled the crowded room, money rained down on the stage, and someone sloshed beer onto me. Our dancer threw his shirt into the throng of people and continues his dance.  


The song broke into it's heavy chorus as Winter grabbed ahold of the pole he'd ignored thus far. He swung around it gracefully, strong arms flexing. I watched as he landed, arching back slowly before taking off in another turn, this time sinking onto the floor. I take a deep breathe and sit on the edge of my sit in anticipation. Winter parted his strong legs and arched back again on the strange floor, thrusting into the air provocatively before rolling onto all fours. He crawled forward slowly, biting his lip and giving the front row his best "you know you want me" look.  


He reached into the front row and pulled one lucky spectator wearing a cowboy hat forward. The dancer leaned towards the man as if to kiss him, licking his lips deliciously. The two were only inches apart before the brunette took his hat, placing it on his own head, and released the man back into his chair breathless.  


I had to adjust myself as my dancer sat back up on his knees with the cowboy hat on. It was a sight I didn't know I wanted to see so bad, and I almost audibly groaned as he rolled his hips forward. He hooked a thumb into the waistband of his shorts and put the other in the air and made like he was riding something.  


"Yeehaw!!" He yelled. Such a damn tease. Winter laughed and leaned back on his elbows. He lifted his long sexy legs high into the air and spread them. I could only imagine having him like this, all to myself..  


His head lolled back and he ran his hands down his body, curling his bare toes and bending his legs back down. Those hands reached down between spread legs before darting back up. I swear I could hear him moan. He was enjoying this just as much as we were.  


My dancer flipped back onto his stomach and came up slowly onto his knees and then up onto his feet slowly, feeling his body as he went. He flipped his hair over his shoulder when he was upright and danced slowly in a sexy circle, hooded eyes scanning the crowd slowly. They locked with mine as he finished his circle and my heart skipped a beat.  


I was mistaken, I had to be. There's no way he could be looking at me sitting in the back of the club. My heartbeat picked up as he gave me that smirk, that smirk, and made his way down the stairs at the end of the stage.  


I couldn't even breathe as he parted the crowd, making a path straight to my table. Heat rose in my cheeks as he made his way toward me, stopping only to take a drink from an outstretched arm. He threw it back easily and set the glass down on a different table.  


There's no way this was happening to me. I mean I've been coming here for weeks sitting at the same table and never once has anyone paid me any mind until this exact moment. I was still trying to work over what was going on as Winter Snow reached my table.  


I swallowed hard, staring at the man in front of me. He was still for a moment, biting his lip. My eyes met his and I caught a tiny glimpse of... something.. vulnerability? A devious smile tugged at the corners of my mouth when I realized my dancer had no intention of doing this. All this time I'd been coming here but not once had I ever seen this man give anyone a single lap dance, nor had I seen him take someone into the private rooms. He wasn't sure what to do.  


I took a deep breathe as I gathered my courage and reached out slowly, running a hand up his thigh and onto his hip. God I wanted it so bad, maybe too bad, maybe I needed it. Having this man on my lap, his body flush against mine, had filled my fantasies on restless nights for so long, and I finally had the chance to feel it. I pulled him down onto my lap and the tiniest surprised gasp escaped his perfect lips. The surprise must have faded fast though as he slapped my hands off his hips and wagged a scolding finger in front of me.  


"Tch, tch, tch, no touching." He said. I nearly fainted. His voice was so deep, so rich and confident and so, so sexy. I could listen to him talk forever.  


He started to move, grinding down on my lap. A smile replaces the dumbfounded 'o' of his mouth and he pushed his hair back, putting his whole body into it. I could only stare hungrily as he swiveled his hips. This man was even more heavenly up close than I could ever have imagined. His body was toned and his muscles firm under his gorgeously smooth skin. The eyes that had me entranced were the most piercing blue. Those pink lips slightly parted, the way his tongue glided over them, made me want to fuck his mouth into oblivion.  


I could feel myself getting hard while he pressed his body tight against mine. He laced his fingers into my hair and ghosted his lips up my neck to my ear. I breathed him in, a smokey, bourbon-y mix, as he whispered to me.  


"Be a good boy and maybe I'll get you off." He kissed my jaw for good measure, making me swoon. He quickly repositioned himself, this time straddling me backwards. The crowd watched intently while this man, God, this... heavenly gift wrapped in silk and sex ground his ass into my crotch. I couldn't help but moan, his tight ass rubbing against my hard-on was almost too much to handle. I wanted to touch him so bad, wanted to hold him against me and grind back. But I wanted to obey him, be a good boy, so I kept my hands to myself.  


Winter arched back into me, playing with my hair absently. God he felt so good against me. Even though his shorts I could feel how firm he was. I wanted to fuck him right there in the middle of the club.  


I thrust up against him, just a little bit as first, but he gripped my hips and pulled me to him and soon I was rutting against my dancer in earnest. He moaned louder, meeting my desperation with enthusiasm. My hands instinctively snapped to his waist to try and keep him still so I could work myself against him but he pushed them away again.  


I audibly groaned as he lifted off my lap, doing a little twirl in front of me before bending over, hands on my knees. We were both breathing hard. His tanned cheeks were flushed beautifully and he worried his lip a little before pressing a quick kiss to my forehead.  


"Meet me behind the club in 30 if you want more." He whispered so only I could hear.  


Then he was gone, leaving me dumbfounded and frustrated in my chair, my cock hard and throbbing uncomfortably against the zipper of my jeans. His song ended as soon as he reached the stage, much to the displeasure of the other patrons. Winter smiled his stupid, sexy, mind-numbingly beautiful smile and strode off the stage, curtains enveloping his glorious body.  


It was only then that I'd realized I was half holding my breathe the entire time. I breathed deep, my whole body buzzing. The people that passed me heading to the bar gave me congratulating claps on the back. Even more guests glared at me icily.  


Did that just happen? The man I'd been driving all the way across town to see for months had singled me out in a club full of eligible men to give his first professional lap dance to. And it was a damn fine dance.  


I could still smell him on me. That cigarette smoke-alcohol mixture that was so perfect on him clung to my vibrating skin. He asked me to meet him outside. I checked my watch, 1:40. That gave me plenty of time to collect myself.  


    Abandoning my table, I pushed through the throng of thirsty bar-goers to the bathrooms at the back of the club. Trying to navigate the bar space was tricky but I managed to find my way there.  


     The restrooms were small and dingy, with disgusting accommodations. God only knew what happened in there... I stood in front of a broken mirror trying not to think about it and looked at myself.  


     In the poor lighting of the club I must've looked fine but in the bright quivering fluorescents I looked completely wrecked. My face was flushed and my hair unstylishly disheveled. With a groan I set out to fix myself up, combing my fingers through the unkempt blonde mess. I splashed some water on my face, hoping it would cool me down just a little. At the very least I would look acceptable.  


     Once finished I journeyed into the crowd again toward the front door. Easier said than done. The people seemed to be frozen in place and unwilling to move. I made it out onto the street with minutes to spare.  


The cool, crisp September air was refreshing after the stale heat of the club and I breathed it in deep as I strode into the alley confidently. He was waiting for me, leaning against the back door of the club wearing tight black jeans and a leather jacket with a t shirt underneath.  


"Hey blondie" he said as he brought a cigarette to his lips. Those lips wrapped beautifully around the filter, lust pooled in my stomach as I thought of what else they could suck on..  


"Steve." I took a few more steps towards him but stopped, unsure how I should approach him. His head lolled to the side and dark lust filled eyes met mine. The moonlight washed him in a pale glow. It was stunning.  


"Short for Steven?" Smoke spilled from between his lips as he spoke. "Can I call you Stevie?"  
"Steve is fine." I said with a smile. A playful smirk played on my dancers lips as he pushed off the doorframe and sauntered my way. God those hips again. They rocked like a pendulum.  


"You can call me Bucky." The brunette took one last drag of his smoke before flicking the butt away. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed his body to mine. "Did you like your dance?"  


I let myself touch him, dragging my fingers up his sides, letting my thumbs graze the exposed flesh of his hips. Bucky made a soft noise and leaned in closer to me. I still need us to be closer.  


"It was very good." I moved us closer to the brick wall of the bar, pinned him against it with my knee between his thighs. "Best I've ever had."  


The shorter man gasped and lurched forward against my leg. Pretty white teeth worried soft wet flesh as he eyed me.  


"Yeah?" His voice was breathy whisper. Bucky rested his arms against the wall, looking at me wantonly. I took the opportunity to push my hands under his shirt, feeling his abs under his soft skin, and then up, and up, and up until I reached his chest. My dancer moaned softly as I brushed against his nipples.  


"Kiss me." He demanded as he lunged forward. His lips collided with mine in a fevered kiss, wet and hot and perfect. My tongue explored his willing mouth, tangling with his at every opportunity. Strong hands tangled in my hair. The sounds of kissing and breathing and Bucky moaning so sweetly filled the alleyway and for a moment we were our own little planet. He broke away first.  


"Take me somewhere blondie." The brunette pushed me away from him and smiled devilishly. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I was painfully hard, my erection straining against my zipper. There had to be somewhere close by we could go for the night. If all else failed I would have fucked him seven ways to Sunday in the backseat of my car. What can I say, I had no shame that night.  


     I grabbed my dancer's hand and took off, pulling him along down the street. He laughed and squeezed tight while we ran. The extra busy night had caused me to park nearly two blocks away in an almost abandoned garage. Bucky's giggles echoed through the vacant place, creating a chorus of excitement.  


     When we finally reached my car he spun me around and trapped me against the driver side. Once again he captured my mouth with his in a hungry kiss before dropping down into a squat. My breath caught in my throat as skilled fingers worked my jeans open.  


     "Oh.." I breathed. Bucky looked heavenly pulling my zipper down with his teeth. My heart beat at alarming speed, threatening to jump out of my chest when he mouthed my throbbing cock. I could only watch, star struck, as his tongue wetted the fabric of my boxers, my fingers running through dark tangled hair.  


     "Buck, please.." It was nearly a plea. I wanted his mouth on my bare flesh. He chuckled, sending vibrations through me. Slowly he licked the full length of my cock, base to tip. I couldn't help but groan; God, even with a barrier between us he felt amazing. The way his tongue moved made my head spin. I almost forgot to keep watch. It was over too soon though, and he was up again in a flash, not even bothering to zip me back up.  


     I unlocked my car and opened the driver's door. Bucky wasted no time running around to the other side and instead crawled over the center console to his seat.  


     "Get in cowboy, I wanna go for a ride." He said, mimicking his earlier performance in the bar. With a laugh and a roll of my eyes I follow him in. Once buckled, I sped out onto the street in search of a bed for the night. You'd have thought there'd be more motels in this part of town. The owner would make a killing with all the shady business happening in this part of town.  


I drove for what felt like forever with Bucky whispering dirty nothings into my ear before I saw the neon lights of a motel sign. My cock jumped in my pants, finally a place I could spend the night with my dancer.  


I pulled into the shabby lot and parked. It was no Hilton but it would do for one night. Besides, we weren't going to getting much sleep anyway.  


I got out and walked briskly to the other side to open up Bucky's door. He rolled his eyes and shucked his jacket before getting out, curtsying sarcastically.  


"Why thank you Jeeves." So my dancer had looks and humor. I snickered and brushed that long hair behind a blushed ear. His breath hitched and he grasped my arms as I pressed a trail of kisses up his neck. My lips traveled up his throat slowly. The brunette's fingers tangled in my hair. He pulled me to him and we were again lost in each other's mouths.  


When we finally parted, both breathing hard and wanting so much more, I pressed my forehead against Bucky's.  


"Be good Bucky, maybe I'll get you off." Mirroring his earlier words, I bit his lip and walked away towards the front office, completely satisfied with myself.  


A bell chimed as I opened the door and the little man sitting at the counter looked up from the computer he'd been typing away at.  


"Can I help you?" He said in a thick accent. The door opened again and I looked over my shoulder to see Bucky looking quite frustrated. His eyes were dark with lust as he looked at me.  


"We need a room." My wallet was already in my hands. The man looked at Bucky (he couldn't have been more obvious if he tried) and then back at me.  


"75 for one night." The man went back to typing, "would you like to lay in cash or credit?"  


"Cash will be fine, sir."  I pulled out my money and waited for him to stop typing to take it from me. It felt like it took forever, though that's probably because I was in such a hurry to bed my companion. He snatched the money out of my hands so fast Bucky and I both jumped.  


"Room five, the one on the end." The manager handed back my change along with a key. I thanked him and turned to usher Bucky out of the office.  


"Try not to mess it up too bad." I heard mumbled in the deep voice of the hotel manager. My face flushed with embarrassment but the comment made me giggle like a teenager doing something they're not supposed to.  


We hurried down to our home away from home, Bucky early running to get there. I tossed him the key and he unlocked the door quickly. He blew me a kiss before disappearing inside. My heart sped up, knowing what was about to happen, finally, after so many weeks of wanting this man.  


I looked into the dark room, ignoring the tacky color scheme. All my focus was on my companion facing away from me pulling his shirt over his head. The floor creaked as I stepped inside.  


"What are you waiting for Blondie." Bucky said in a husky voice. I heard the tell tale sound of a zipper and then his jeans dropped down to his ankles.  


It took all of my strength not to pounce on h. I wanted to take my time and be patient, enjoy every single second. Who knew if this would ever happen again? It had to last. I took a deep breath and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind me. It was going to be a long night. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight streamed in through the break in the heavy curtains. It was hot on my face and nearly blinded me as I blinked awake. I groaned and rolled over, rubbing my tired eyes. They opened again cautiously and surveyed the room. It was still dark but the tiny bit of light from outside was enough to see by.  


The room was a mess. Pillows and blankets littered the floor along with my abandoned clothing. The bedside lamp had fallen at some point and lay defeated amid the wreck.  


Bucky was not in bed next to me so I got up to look for him. His clothes were gone and he wasn't in the bathroom. I'd have doubted that he'd ever been there at all if not for the bruises on my back from fingers digging into my flesh. The marks stared at me in the mirror. The memory was too hot, so I pushed it from my mind and left the bathroom.  


It was then that I saw the note taped to the door:

'Sorry, had to run

-B'

I read it a few times before sighing and taking it down. He really was gone. I wondered if I'd see him again while I collected my clothes. I mean sure I'd see him at the club, if I ever went back, but after the night before I didn't know if I could settle for just looking at him. I picked up my pants and pulled my phone out the pocket, unlocked it, and looked at the time. Nearly 3 in the afternoon.  


"Oh fuck!" How could I have slept so late? I was going to be late for my real life. Guilt surged through me as I hastily put my clothes on. I folded Bucky's note up and slipped it into my pocket and ran out of the wrecked room.  


I almost forgot to return the key to the main office in my angst. I had an important meeting this afternoon with my son's teacher. His mother and my ex wife, Peggy, usually dealt with the school stuff. But she was away on a trip for the next two weeks, so it was all up to me.  


Hopefully I didn't fuck it up on the first day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The ride was long and stressful. I'd driven like a maniac. I even accidentally ran a red light and I was still late. I was fuming when I walked into the school. It was big and very fancy. Kids in clean matching uniforms and neatly styled hair ran past me with little matching backpacks thrown over their shoulders. It was a private school after all, and even though we weren't rich or famous, Peggy had pulled some strings to get our kids enrolled. I would have been fine with them going to public school like we did but she insisted Mayfeild was the best of the best.  


I got turned around twice in the dreary halls and had to ask two different teachers for directions. Everything looked exactly the same. I was nearly an hour late by the time I found the right room in the right building. Tony was waiting outside for me. He lit up when he saw me.  


"Daddy!" He yelled as he ran towards me. I couldn't help but smile and bent down to catch him when he threw his tiny arms around me in the biggest bear hug he could manage.  


"Hey champ, did you have fun with Mom last night?" I picked him up and ruffled his tidy brown hair. I held him tight.  


"Yeah! She let me and Tasha stay up late to watch a movie!"  


"Did she? Sounds like fun bud." He giggled and messed my hair up like I did his. God I missed this kid, he was so happy all of the time. I put him down and he took my hand, leading me into the classroom.  


It's a fairly big room, but there aren't that many desks. Colorful hand-drawn pictures and vibrant, expressive posters with math equations and definitions covered the walls. Compared to the boring sameness of the light beige halls, this classroom could have been on another planet.  


The man I assumed was my son's teacher stood with his back to me writing in neat cursive on a chalkboard. I couldn't see him very well, but from what I observed he seemed like a real prick.  


The guy was wearing a pink turtleneck, that kind of light pink they use for baby girls when they're born, and his hair was up in a bun. I could tell he was young. He stopped writing and adjusted something on his face, glasses. He probably didn't even need glasses, just wore them to look cool or something. I rolled my eyes and hung my jacket up on a nearby rack, prepared for this preppy asshole to tell me what's wrong with my kid.  


"Mr. Barnes my dad is here!" Tony said in an excited voice. He dumped his things on a desk that must be his and ran up to his teacher, pulling on his shirtsleeve. The man chuckled and put his chalk down.  


"Well it's about time isn't it?" He joked with my kid as he wiped his chalky hand on his slacks. What a passive aggressive douche.  


"Yeah sorry traffic was.." I begin to say, but he snapped to attention and turned to face me so quickly I forgot what I was going to say. He had such a surprised look on his face. Slowly, it hit me, sucked all the breathe out of me.  


"Bucky?" I choked. No way. There was no fucking way. Bucky, a stripper, a man I'd had sex with in a sleazy motel less twelves hours ago, was a teacher.  


He seemed to regain his composure, at least a little bit, and nudged Tony towards the door gently.  


"Why don't you go wait in the hall so me and your dad can have a little chat okay kiddo?" His voice was soft and soothing and Tony just nodded and skipped out of the room.  


We looked at each other for a long time. I could see bruises peaking over the collar of the pink turtleneck, the tiredness in his blue eyes. I'm sure he saw it in mine.  


"Well.." Bucky spoke first, breaking the silence. Suddenly he changed, the corners of his hot, skilled lips turned up in a smirk and his eyes became dark with knowledge. I was instantly hard. "I suppose you were going to say you were stuck in traffic?"

Fuck.


End file.
